Talk:Decurio I-III
Strategies SOLO :*Easy solo 50 DRG/WAR with 2 healer and one tank trust fellows :*Soloable with difficulty by a well equipped 55DRG/WHM, bring Echo Drops. Didn't need to use 2 hour. :*Was no problem for a 58PLD/29WAR. :*Soloed by 60 MNK/DNC be prepared to spam Cure Waltz constantly near end of battle. Had AF Gear on, used 2 hour and Focus and Dodge constantly. Used Lethargic Daze v5. (Pyrotiger) :*Easy solo by 60 DRG/WHM. Used echo drops for Jamming Wave and only needed to use Healing Breath twice. (8/12/13) :*Easily soloed by 61 THF/NIN no fancy gear, in fact slightly gimped, just kept shadows up and chucked status bolts 4 dancing edges tossed in. (GreyDragon - Quetzalcoatl) :*Killed with difficultly by 62 THF/NIN, ate Tavnazian Taco, kept up Utsusemi, had 2 Antican links removing shadows, WARNING: When spawning the NM make sure to pull it away from links to avoid awkwardness, NM got me to Critical HP when it died, had to use Perfect Dodge, Acid Bolt and i had no Bloody Bolt but i am assuming it is much easier with them. Will Cure III at critical HP and also uses Flash like regular PLD mobs. :*Easily soloed by 63 DRG/BLU but can silence so Echo Drops for safety. :*Easily soloed by 63 RDM/BLM but can silence so Echo Drops &/or Barsilence for safety. :*Easily owned by PLD69/DNC26 with no difficulty, Curing Waltz 2 fixes any HP depletion. :*75 PLD/DNC incredibly easy. Drain Samba 2 on all time and stayed almost full health. No curing needed! :*Easy as SCH70/RDM35. Prebuffed with Phalanx, Stoneskin, Blink. Didn't break through Stoneskin until it was at 30%, blood tanked from there, very frequently missed, ended fight with 700. Nuked with Aero III for ~500, Anemohelix for ~100. :*Very Easily soloed by 75Blu/Nin barley got through shadows 3 min fight nothing special couple of skill chains and 3 physical spells and a sprout smack no healing needed. :*Easily soloed by 75 SMN/WHM use Garuda for best damage. :*Easily soloable by a 75 MNK/DNC. He hit me 3 times the whole fight for 60, 65, 66 points of damage and all he did was cast spells which didn't help him at all(Flash, Shell, Flash, Protect, Flash, Banish 2(18 points of damage), Shell 2, Flash, Protect 2). :*Easily soloable by most any DD75/WHM. :*Easiy soloable by a level 75 WAR/DNC. 75% HP at the end of the fight. :*Easily killed by a level 75 SAM/ any subjob. killed faster by using Meikyo Shisui. killed under 1 minute with no problem at all. DUO :*Duoable by well equipped 51 DRG/BLU and decently equipped 44DRG/RDM. both used bream sushi, FOV refresh/regen. 51 DRG used 2 hour. Battle lasted about 4-5 minutes. :*Easily killed by a level 54 Blue Mage/Ninja and a 40 Dragoon/Blue Mage. :*Extremely easily duoed by 65 PUP/DNC and 43 DRG/WHM. Barely ever hit me, and when it did, the damage ranged from 50 to 65 HP. Used Sausage as food, as we didn't knew its strenght accuarately. Finished fight with full HP. (Anmida & Yunami - Asura.)